Surprises en mer
by Morwen Amlug
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Anna Sparrow, une fille qui a le dangeureux désir de trouver la liberté. Mais les obstacles sont durs. CHAPITRE 5! C'est dramatique, alors sortez vos boites de mouchoirs! Anna trouve son père, mais sa réaction? Venez lire! last chap
1. évasion

Surprises en mer  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Évasion  
  
Le soleil se levait, Anna aimait beaucoup le lever de soleil. Ça lui passait par le visage tout doucement, une brise courant dans l'air. C'était une magnifique journée. Jusqu'à ce que jes voisins s'en mèlent. Les deux gars, ces deux caves à l'air bête qui font les yeux doux à toutes les belles filles du quartier. Ces deux idiots qui doivent absolument vous gâcher vos plus beaux matins... Anna ne les supportait plus. Ces deux gars c'était l'enfer de ce quartier de Londres. Anna Sparrow. C'est son vrai nom. Elle, elle rêvait d'aventure, de trésors et de fortune... Mais non. La pauvre Anna devait participer aux travaux ménagers de l'orphelinat. Au 17e siècle ce n'est pas évident les tâches ménagères! Il faut tout faire à la main! Alors la pauvre Anna qui était dans les plus vieilles, devait s'en occuper elle aussi... Mais chaque soir, elle se prométait de fuir d'ici à tout prix. De s'en aller loin, loin, loin... Elle pensait traverser l'Atlantique pour les Caraibes. On disait que c'était là, la plus grande concentration de pirates. Elle serait chanseuse d'être recueuille par un bateau de pirates, peut-être comme cuisinière?  
  
Les autres disaient que les pirates étaient des êtres malsains. Qu'ils ne se lavaient pas, et portaient les mêmes fringues jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que le temps les accepte. Mais elle se foutait éperdumment de ce que les gens racontaient. Ce n'était que du blabla, du bouche-à-oreille, quoi! Alors, chaque nuit, elle rêvait de liberté, à ne plus devoir s'occuper de ces fichues tâches ménagères qu'elle détaistait comme toute sa vie.  
  
Un matin, tout comme un autre qu'elle pensait, Mme Crochegriffue, la directrice de l'orphelinat, est venue dans la chambre de Anna. Ah! Mais quelle surprise. Mais qu'est-ce-que?- Pouah!! Mais quelle puanteur! Devinez donc que MADAME la directrice a décidé de changé son parfum... C'est tout simplement... déguelasse. Sa pue à s'en cacher sous les draps!! Alors Mme je-déteste-ton-merdier-de-parfum, est venue voir la pauvre Anna qui essayait de ne pas paraître dégoutée par l'odeur noséabonde qui flottait dans l'air. Quand Mme annonça à Anna qu'elle n'était pas du tout contente de son travail et de son comportement, c'était comme s'éloigner de l'issue du tunnel quand on l'avait presque atteint. Le boutte du boutte!  
  
-Mais merde! Vous pouvez pas me faire faire des heures supplémentaires, et me priver de sortie! C'est comme me priver de mon âme!  
  
Elle reçu la gifle en pleine face. Et bien Miss Sparrow n'a pas été très super-hyper-méga polie cette fois... eh bien... Au revoir liberté. Plus de pirates. Byebye rêve. Mais non, car tout le monde sais qu'Anna Sparrow est la plus rusée. Elle ne va pas laisser faire aussi rapidement. Alors un plan, et pour vite. Pour très vite. Elle ne veut pas pourrir dans cette prison. Être enfermée ici, jour et nuit.  
  
***  
  
La nuit. Seul alliée. Enfin, pour le camouflage, ça aide... Anna fait ses bagages, sachant qu'un bateau part pour les Caraibes ce soir, jusqu'à Port Royal. Elle fait exprès de mettre du noir. Pour le camouflage... Bon, elle a fini. Elle sort par la fenêtre, sure d'elle. Très sure, même. Bon. Elle a fini de descendre le bloc, elle touche le sol. C'est humide. Il a dû pleuvoir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, car elle était au sous-sol, à la cuisine, avant de monter dans sa chambre. Bon, assez de blabla, passons à l'action principale. Bon elle atteint le sol humide. Elle regarde autour d'elle, question de savoir si il n'y a personne qui pourrait nuir à son plan d'évasion. Non, il n'y a personne. Ouf! Elle passe la grille d'entrée sans être aperçue. Mais c'est pourri la surveillance ici! Y'a aucun garde! Elle descend à l'écurie qui est un peu plus loin. Pour être pirate, il faut bien savoir voler quelque-chose!  
  
« C'est seulement pour que je m'habitue à la vie de pirate. » pense-elle.  
  
Elle arrive à l'écurie, regarde autour d'elle. Elle repère enfin un beau cheval. Blanc, un des meilleur races. Anna s'approche du cheval. Il est réveillé. Sur son harnais, qui est encore sur son dos, c'est écrit le nom du cheval : Lumière.  
  
Un bruit se fait entendre à l'extérieur. Des gens approchent. Ils parlent.  
  
« Ils s'en viennent probablement pour prendre le cheval, mais je vais sûrment pas les laisser le prendre, j'en ai besoin » pense Anna.  
  
Les voix se raprochent. Anna doit se cacher immédiattement. Elle rentre dans la cabine du cheval, et se met à côté de lui. Les deux hommes qui parlaient sont maintenant entrés dans l'écurie. Anna profite d'un moment d'innatention pour se mettre en selle, sans aucun bruit. Elle ne sais pas comment conduire un cheval, mais ça doit sûrment être assez facile... Un... Deux... Trois... ET PARTEZ!!! Anna falnque un coup de pied à la porte de la cabine, qui s'ouvre à la volée. Les deux hommes crient après elle, mais Anna les ignore. Elle part à toute vitesse dans les rues de Londres. La liberté est à elle!  
  
***  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle arrive, le bateau est encore au port, mais à veille de partir. Elle prend son sac et dit au revoir à son beau cheval. Sur un bateau, c'est pas très nécéssaire!  
  
Elle regarde autour d'elle. La voie est libre, on peut y aller. Elle passe la passerelle pour monter sur le bateau, sa y est. Maintenant ou aller? Où se cacher? Elle apercoit une trappe au sol. Elle l'ouvre discrètement, sans un son. Personne n'est là. C'est une chance! Elle descend par l'échelle. Elle observe la place. C'est ici qu'ils déposent la petite marchandise. Se cacher? Mmmmblmm... Facile. Y'a qu'à déplacer les boites, et... Mais qu'est ce que... Et voilà Nicky qui se pointe le bout du nez. Un des deux caves. Et bien Anna est toute surprise!:  
  
« -Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, toi?  
  
-La meme chose que toi!  
  
-C'est à dire?  
  
-Aller aux Caraibes! Merde, ça doit être trippant un pirate!  
  
-Mouais...  
  
-Reste pas plantée là! Si ils s'emmennent, y vont te voir!  
  
-Ben où tu veux que j'ailles! T'est sur mon bout, tas d'fumier!  
  
-Hé! C'est pas fin ça!  
  
-C'est juste pour l'habitude.  
  
-Je vois... Ben t'as qu'a venir à coté de moi!  
  
-Mouais... d'acc. »  
  
Et elle s'assoit à coté de lui, déplacant les boites pour se cacher. Quand- meme! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui????  
  
« -Quand meme Nicky, t'en avais pleins d'occasions de t'enfuir! Pourquoi t'est pas parti avant??  
  
-Pourquoi j'te l'dirai. Tas d'fumier toi-meme!  
  
-Hé! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents! M'en fiche de ce que tu penses! Tu m'as assez gâché la vie comme ça, alors vient pas m'dire que chui une pute! »  
  
Alors? P'tit Nicky, je crois qu'elle t'as cassé! Anna a l'air bien en maudit maintenant. Il a fallu que ce taré se pointe! Non, mais! Pour qui il se prend lui? Dieu?? Na....... Elle croit pas, non. C'est pas lui qui va décider de son sort. Oh que non! Dommage qu'elle a pas d'épée... Elle aurait pu y flanquer une raclée... Mais finalement, le p'tit Nicky pourrait se révéler utile... On ne sais jamais ce qu'un gars peut cacher... Alors Anna décide de lui faire cracher le morceau :  
  
« -Alors, c'est quoi que t'as apporter.  
  
-Rien.  
  
-Rien!!!  
  
-Non, rien de se qui pourrait te concerner. Mes affaires, c'est mes affaires, pas les tiennes.  
  
-Non, mais! Pour qui tu te prends toi? Le poete du siècle??  
  
-Non, je me prends pour un gars tout à fait normal.  
  
-Pour un gars, chui d'accord, mais pour un gars TOUT À FAIT NORMAL, ça reste à voir...  
  
-Dit, des fois, tu pourrais pas être gentille? Il me semble que ça te ferai un peu de bien.  
  
-Comme si toi t'a été gentil pendant tout ce temps... »  
  
Encore bouché! Ce gars là est pas trop fort! Anna va pouvoir le faire parler assez vite. Bon voyons s'il a du potentiel :  
  
« -Alors, t'as tu emmené quelque chose?  
  
-Mon cerveau, mon physique, mon plan...  
  
-Ton cerveau, pas sure. Ton physique, pour quoi faire? Ton plan, fait voir.  
  
-Il est dans mon cervau mon plan, et j'ai besoin d'un physique pour avoir un cerveau.  
  
-Ça c'est si t'en a un...  
  
-Chuuut!! Ils arrivent! »  
  
Et ils se firent le plus discraits possibles. Quelques personnes arrivèrent, déposèrent quelques objets avec plus ou moins de valeur, mais c'est tout. Et ils repartirent. Anna est maintenant TRÈS écoeurée du p'tit Nicky, mais elle peut pas se débarasser de lui, alors... Va t'elle devoir le supporter pendant un mois? C'est ça que ça prends pour traverser l'Atlantique! Ben finalement, elle devra le supporter... Elle peut pas le flanquer à la mer! C'est elle qui se ferait pogner!!! Ben alors... Le p'tit Nicky se décide enfin à parler :  
  
« -Hum... Toi, est ce que t'as apporter quelque chose?  
  
-Ha ha ha!!!  
  
-Hein?  
  
-C'était sarcastique.  
  
-A bon.  
  
-En plus il a meme pas le sens de l'humour!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Rrââ!!!!!!!!! Fiche moi la sainte paix, bon sang!  
  
-Hé!!!!!! »  
  
Et puis finalement, ils firent tomber quelques boites, qui fît un bruit infernal. Quelques gardes arrivèrent voir ce qui se passait. Et bien quand ils arrivèrent, Anna et le p'tit Nicky restaient figés sur place. Glacés, gelés, c'est du pareil au même. Un des gardes ordonna de les emmener au COMMODORE. Ettttttttttt bien... Ils les emmenèrent au COMMODORE, et les gardes eûrent beaucoup de mal à les tenier tranquilles, car ils se débattaient très fort, surtout Anna. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le COMMODORE (je sais meme pas pourquoi je le met en majuscule...), ben, en fait il n'a pas vraiment été gentil... Un des gardes parla :  
  
« -Commodore? Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ces deux gamins? »  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
ETTTTTTTTTTT BIEN..................... J'espère que sa vous a plu... on verra par le nombres de reviews... (hé! Sa rimmmeeeeeee!!) bon alors dites moua ce que vous en pensez!!! Plz!!! Alors, je suis très chienne en? Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! -_-'' T_T Ah pis en passant, j'ai utiliser des phrases du Seigneur des Anneaux, si vous avez remarquer. 


	2. une attaque

Bon, je sais que j'ai été longue, mes excuses. Merci pour tout ceux qui ont reviewer!! ^^ !! bon alors je crois que je vais suivre quelques conseils, alors si vous voyez que les temps de verbes sont changés, comparativement à l'autre chapitre, C'EST NORMAL!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Eriam Kiaeve : moi y too je l'aime bien son caractère! :P  
  
Miriel : Je vais pas en parler dans ce chapitre mais peut-être dans les autres...  
  
Rikku : C'est vrai que rien est parfait. T'AS BEN RAISON! Mais au moins on essaye toujours de faire des progrès. (enfin... peut-être pas tout le monde... (demande pas, je me comprends...))  
  
love sparrow : Etttttttt bien. VOILÀ LA SUITE!!!! Pis c'est tu bon le boudin? Lol!  
  
Cybel : j'ai essayé pour les temps de verbes... je suis pas sûre si c'est mieux, mais j'ai quand-même essayé de voir si ça convenait... et je voulais pas vraiment mettre Anna en narratrice. Mais là j'espère que c'est mieux. Merci pour tes conseils et pour ton encouragement! Au moins toi, tu dis GENTIMENT ce que tu penses. On se comprends? Lol! ;)  
  
Maintenant, place à l'histoire!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Une attaque  
  
« -Commodore? Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ces deux gamins? »  
  
Anna se débatait rageusement, mais Nick, quand à lui, restait tout à fait calme. Mais le garde qui tenait Anna, commençait vraiment à être agaçé, car Anna essayait plus que jamais à s'enfuir. Mais où? Ils sont sur un navire, quand même! Le commodore la regardait, à la fois intrigué et amusé.  
  
«-Vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de vous débatre ainsi, jeune fille, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait amical. Vous êtes sur un navire, en plein milieu de la nuit, et vous n'avez, en aucun cas, raison d'y être. Nous ne sommes pas encore partis, alors on va simplement vous demander, à vous et au garçon, d'où vous venez pour que l'on vous y conduise. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?  
  
-Non! Cria Anna. Je veux plus pourrir en Angleterre, moi! Moi je veux être p-, je veux juste que vous m'ammeniez aux Caraïbes.  
  
-Aux Caraïbes? Pour quoi faire? Le commodore semblait de plus en plus intigué.  
  
-Pour... euh... euh...  
  
-Pour voir le nouveau monde, monsieur. Tout le monde s'étonna, spécialement Anna, de voir le p'tit (ou plutot le grand, il avait une tête de plus que Anna, même si celle-ci était assez grande) Nicky parler, ou plutot, la défendre.»  
  
Le commodore ne sût pas trop quoi faire. De la manière dont il regardait les deux adolecsents, il était presque évident qu'il avait des enfants. Mais il se ravisa aussitôt du regard, et devint soudaint très froid.  
  
«-Et vous croyez que l'on vous emmènera comme ça?  
  
-On...on fera le ménage!  
  
-Le ménage? Le ménage! riposta Nick. Ah non! Moi j'en ai ma claque de faire du ménage!  
  
-Ferme-là, veux-tu bien? dit Anna  
  
-MMmmmmmmmm......... mais je suis tout de même pas d'accord!  
  
-Bon, dit le commodore, d'accord, mais seulement si vous lavez le plancher, enfin... si vous avez assez de place...»  
  
Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Anna et Nick se regarèrent. Nick était présentement très furieux contre Anna. Elle avait décidé de quelque-chose sans lui demander la permission. Même sui elle voulait devenir une vraie pirate, elle ne l'était pas MAINTENANT. Mais la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui souria tout de même. Mais lui n'en était pas plus content.  
  
***  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent. Quelques semaines passèrent où ils étaient tous à bord de ce navire de croisière. D'après le commodore, ils arriveraient à Port Royal dans quelques jours.  
  
Anna se tenait sur le bord de navire. Elle fredonnait une petite chanson de pirates, mais on ne distinguait pas les paroles. Elle venait juste de finir de nettoyer. Elle était très fatiguée, mais tout de même heureuse.  
  
Nick vînt s'accoter sur la rampe, juste à côté d'Anna. Elle ne semblait pas plus surprise que dérangée. Nick regarda les longs cheveux noirs d'Anna revoler avec le vent. Il la trouvait belle, mais pas à en tomber amoureux. En fait, il ne savait pas non plus... Il trouvait qu'elle avait de beaux yeux. Des yeux verts, mais d'un vert profond, qu'on a presque envie de rentrer dedans.  
  
Le son de sa voix lui fît perdre le cours des ses rêveries.  
  
«-Regarde! Un navire! Là-bas! Avec des voiles noires!»  
  
Quelques matelots s'arrêtèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Soudain, tout le monde parut effrayé. Tout le monde paniquait tellement, que l'on appella le commodore.  
  
«-Pour l'amour de Dieu! Mais que se passe t-il?  
  
-On a repéré un navire pirate à tribord! cria son second.  
  
-Yess!! Un navire pirate! ENFIN!!! Depuis le temps où j'en rêvait!  
  
-Oui, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus le moment de rêver! lui répondit froidement le commodore»  
  
Pendant que tout le monde courait dans tout les sens, Anna boudait dans son coin. Nick essayait de la faire revenir à la raison, mais rien n'y fût. Elle voulait toujours être pirate. Alors, elle pensait se faire kidnapper par eux, quand ils attaqueront, et elle verra bien après.  
  
Le navire pirate aux voiles noires approchait de plus en plus vite. Il y avait un brouillard qui l'entourait, donnant l'impression qu'il était maudit. Anna le regardait attentivement. Ce navire était très hors du commun. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec le pirates, alors elle continua de rêver silencieusement.  
  
«-CHARGEZ LES CANONS!!!!! PRÉPAREZ-VOUS À ATTAQUER!!!»  
  
C'était le signal. Le navire ennemi commençait déjà à tirer. Un boulet de canon revola sur le mât, qui se brisa en deux. Les marins étaient de plus en plus affolés. Il fallait se battre. Nick tira Anna, lui faisant éviter de se faire écraser par le mât qui tombait. Le fracassement fît un bruit sourd.  
  
Un boulet de canon vînt s'écraser près d'eux, les obligeant à se tasser plus loin. Mais Anna refusait. Elle voulait être à portée de vue pour que les pirates puissent la voir et l'emmener sur leur navire.  
  
Enfin, les pirates envahissèrent le navire. Tout le monde commençaient à se battre, épée à la main. Anna et Nick étaient au fond du navire, regardant, figés, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : marins suppliant, pirates se déchaînant, des morts partout, du sang... du sang...  
  
Anna n'en revenait pas. Sa version des choses était moins pénible et moins douloureuse. Elle pensait juste qu'un pirate volait, pillait, bref, toutes ces sortes de choses, mais pas tuer comme ÇA.  
  
Elle vît deux pirates prendre des barrils de poudre et descendre à la cale. Elle comprit aussitôt.  
  
«-Viens, lui dit Nick, on va à fond de cale!  
  
-Non! J'en ai vus deux qui y descendait avec des barrils de poudre! Nick! Ils vont faire exploser le navire! On doit sortir d'ici!  
  
-Oui, mais où on va? Y a que la mer à perte de vue!»  
  
Anna regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Nick, là ou il y avait l'autre navire. Nick compris immédiatement.  
  
«-Tu n'y pense tout de même pas! On va se faire tuer!  
  
-Oui, on va se faire tuer si on reste ici!»  
  
Elle l'entraina avec elle vers un endroit un peu isolé du bateau.  
  
Il y avait deux cordes qui pendaient du mât qui avait tombé quelques instants plus tôt. Anna en empoigna une et sauta. Elle atterit avec assez de difficulté sur l'autre navire aux voiles noires.  
  
Nick, quant à lui, n'était pas très convaincu de vouloir sauter. Mais quand il vît que les pirates quittaient le navire, il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas exploser avec, alors il sauta. Il s'empêcha de crier pour ne pas allerter les autres.  
  
Il atterit à côté d'Anna. Celle-ci rît un peu de sa gueule, car il avait peur des hauteurs. Enfin... Ils étaient assez haut.  
  
Le navire pirate qui transportait, naturellement, les pirates et les deux adolescents, Anna et Nick, rebroussa chemin, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
  
«-Ils sont que des malades. dit Anna, dégoutée.  
  
-Je croyait que t'aimait les pirates, dit Nick ironiquement.  
  
-Après ce qui c'est passé? Tu parles!  
  
-Non, je chuchotte.  
  
-Arrête de faire l'idiot. Veux-tu bien?  
  
-Pourquoi je le voudrais?  
  
-Parce-que t'es agaçant!! (elle dit ça un peu trop fort)  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Pas très discrèts ces deux-là. Un peu plus fort, et on deviendrait sourds! Dit une voix au-dessus d'eux, suivi de rires.  
  
À suivre...  
  
@@@  
  
Voilà!  
  
J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu!!  
  
Envoyez encore beaucoup de ZENTILLES REVIEWS!!!  
  
Ah, pis j'ai écouté les Golden Globes hier soir... ET C'EST PAS JOHNNY DEPP QUI EN A GAGNÉ UN!!! Snif!!! :'( À BAT « Angels in America » !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah, et si vous savez comment faire des caractères en italique, en gras, plz, DITES-MOUA COMMENT!!! 


	3. Et c'est là où commencent les ennuis

Slut tout le monde!

Après deux semaines de retard, me voici enfin!! (enfin... lol!)

Bon alors, les réponses aux reviews :

**Cybel **: Vi! Mici pour ton appui!

**Pirates Lover **: Tout le monde te regardait croche? Ben c'est pas tout le MONDE. (en se référant à la Terre. Désolé, chui le dicctionnaire des jokes plates.)

**Miriel **: Et NON, tu ne m'as JAMAIS dit comment faire des caractères en italique ou en gras. Alors : CASSÉ! Et pour le nom « Anna », il peut s'écire : « Anna », « Hannah », « Hanna » ou « Ana ». RE-CASSÉ! Et NION, je ne suis pas Anna, car je n'ai pas de yeux verts, ni de cheveux noirs, et j'ai bien dit qu'elle était grande, même si Nick à environ une tête de plus qu'elle. Mettons qu'elle arrive à peu près au nez du sexy cap't. Oki? Ça te va? L'affaire avec Gabriella par contre, je l'ai vraiment pas comprise. Finalement, Frodon te ressemble de plus en plus! ^^ **recule au cas ou tu me pitcherais une télécommande**. Et le rôle de Rowen : TA YEULE! CHUI PAS SÉNILE MOUA!!! (bon d'accord, ce n'est pas seulement Tolkien qui sait que Legolas a dans les 2000 ans...) Ah, et c'est pas juste toi qui t'énerves avec tes soupires! )

**Eriam Kiaeve **: VIVE ANNA! VIVE ANNA! VIVE ANNA! Bon ok, ma gueule.

**Emilie **: Capote là, la folle... XD! Décidément, j'ai pas de but... Et ça, tu le savais déjà... RE-XD!! Et : RE-VIVE LES PEANUTS AUX PATATES FARCIS À LA CAROTTE ET TREMPÉS DANS UNE SAUCE À L'AIL MARTIENNE!!!!! Re-re-XD...

**Love sparrow **: Ouais! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, et parlant de la Débilité Profonde (ça va être son surnom. Oki?), il ne m'en envoies plus. La clé du mystère? J'efface ses reviews, je l'ignore, et comme ça, il se sent reject! Loll! Et ça maaaaarcheuh!!

**Disclaimer** : Le sexy cap't (qui n'est effectivement pas Barbossa), Barbossa et toute la gang ne sont pas à moi, bien que je voudrais bien posséder Jack Sparrow. Par contre (ho! Grands mots! Ma gueule, je sais), Anna et Nick sont de MA propriété, et à MOI seule. Savvy?

Chapitre 3

Et c'est là où commencent les ennuis.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Pas très discrèts ces deux-là. Un peu plus fort, et on deviendrait sourds! Dit une voix au-dessus d'eux, suivi de rires.  
  


-Je crois qu'on aurais dû se la fermer. N'est-ce pas Nick? Dit Anna d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, on le crois nous aussi, renchérit le capitaine du navire pirate. Emmenez-les. »

            Encore des pénibles journées à endurer. C'est ce qu'elle croyait, et d'une façon, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ces pirates n'ont pas tout à fait l'air de gentlemans... Enfin... Espéront au moins qu'ils ne turons pas nos bons amis Nick et Anna... Pour le moment, les deux ados sont montés à bord de la _Perle Noire_, et tout semble aller pour le mal. Et le pire, c'est que Nick ne semble plus du tout apprécier Anna :

« -Encore un de tes fameux plans n'est-ce pas. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Hé! Mais j'ignorais que ces faces de babouins étaient des caves! (petits regards méprisants de la part des pirates à Anna)

-Et bien tu n'avais qu'à regarder autour de toi! » Et il partit.

            Un robuste pirate de race Noire poussa Anna pour qu'elle avance. Celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ce geste, puisqu'elle trébucha un peu par en avant.

« -Non, mais faut vraiment être idiot! » 

            Le pirate grogna, n'appréciant pas non plus ce commentaire. Eh ben, « bien fait pour lui! » pensa Anna, contente de son coup. Mais ils arrivèrent devant le Capitaine qui fit une moue souriante.

« Et bien! dit-il, J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici—

-Oui, on sait parfaitement pourquoi on est là, s'impatienta Nick. C'est parce que ma chère ''amie'' et moi avons décidé que ce serait des plus grands bonheurs aristrocratiques d'aller aux Caraïbes pour s'agencer dans la piraterie. Bien entendu, le Commodore qui organiait la croisée nous a surpris –et faut dire que c'est grâce à Anna— à la cale, en train de s'amuser à lancer des boîtes l'un sur l'autre. Et bien entendu pour ne pas se mériter le voyage de retour, on a dû faire le ménage pendant tout le trajet, et ce, encore grâce à Anna. Et pendant que votre ''charmant'' équipage était en train de massacrer toute la flotte, on a eu le bonheur de voir que deux de vos faces de babouins allaient faire exploser le navire, et ce, c'est encore Anna. Bien entendu on a dû débarquer sur votre ''joyeux'' navire, pour ne pas exploser avec celui que vous alliez faire sauter, et ce, encore grâce à Anna. Et maintenant, on est pris avec toute un armée de faces de babouins sauf pour vous qui avez une face de pou, et ce, encore grâce à Anna. Des questions? 

-Oui, j'en ai. Quels sont vos noms?

-Moi c'est Nick Halleyway, et elle, c'est Anna Sparrow.

-Encore un Sparrow, eh? Eh bien merci du précieux renseignement, Nick. Mais pour tes grands airs, que dirais-tu d'un séjour à la cale? Je crois que ça te ferais remarquablement du bien! ha ha ha! »

            Quelques pirates, ou plutôt faces de baboins surnommés par les deux ados, emmenèrent Nick à la cale. Franchement parlant, Anna était encore sur le « C'est bien fait pour lui! ». 

« -On attaque abituellement de nuit, expliqua le capitaine, mais on pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Ouais, et bien j'espère que vous vous empêcherez de nous tuer. 

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

-C'est à voir.

-Veuillez me suivre. »

            Anna ascquièsa, et le Capitaine la mena à ses appartements, et la fit asseoir à une table. Au grand soulagement –et au grand étonnement— d'Anna, il ne commença aucun discours qu'on définierais comme ennuyeux. Il regarda seulement une partie un peu plus haute que la poitrine de Anna, son épaule droite aurait-on dit. Anna le savait parfaitement, mais elle voulait faire son intelligenate, alors elle commença :

« -Vous êtes pas mal plus agé que moi, vous savez?

-Oui, je crois que j'ai remarqué. Mais je vois quelque chose qui disons... dépasse de votre omoplate droite, si je n'ai pas tord.

-Non, vous n'avez pas tord. Dommage.

-Et qu'est-ce? Dit le capitaine mi-intéressé

-Un tatouage. C'est un dragon bleu avec des pointes sur le le long du corps. (*note à voir au bas de la page) Quand la directrice de l'orphelinat à Londres a su que je me le suis fait tatoué, je dirais que toute la Terre aurais dû voir la face qu'elle faisait. C'était tellement marrant!

-Mais pourquoi Diable une fille de votre âge aurais voulu se faire tatouer un dragon bleu?

-Ma mère aimait les contes. Elle adorais les dragons. Alors quand elle est morte, je me suis fait tatoué ce dragon, pour lui rendre hommage. Chaque fois que j'ai peur, je pense à elle.

-Alors ce crétin de Jack Sparrow à courtisé une pute et lui a donné un môme. Et voici qu'elle en est fière. Comme c'est touchant. »

            CLAC! Anna se leva et claqua le capitaine qui vacilla qu'un peu. Comment avait-il osé? Mais c'est lui le crétin!

« -Comment osez-vous?

-Ben je n'ai rien ressenti. [il se leva] Vous l'ignorez, n'est-ce pas? Le trésor Aztèque qu'on a volé était maudit par les dieux Païens. Tout vivant qui ose voler qu'une seule pièce, est maudit pour l'éternité. Et moi, Capitaine Barbossa, a osé voler une pièce, et pour ça, je suis maudit, comme tout mon équipage. Comme c'est touchant. [il dit ça sarcastique]

-Vous êtes tous que des malades sur ce bout bois, bordel! »

            Anna s'enfuit, trouvant l'attitude de Barbossa trop étrange. Décidément, l'or Aztèque affecte aussi le cerveau... Elle arriva dans une salle un peu éloignée de celle où elle était déjà, et barra la porte avec un bâton. Elle marcha vers le fond de la salle. Et c'est là qu'elle fit une découverte des plus innatendues. Il y avait une femme, aristocrate à ce qu'il paraît, qui se tenait dans un coin.

            À la vue de Anna, elle se tapit encore plus. Ce Barbossa a sûrment dû la traumatiser au plus haut point pour qu'elle ait peur d'une fillette de 16 ans.

« -Si vous êtes venue ici pour m'effrayer, je peux dire que c'est à peu près réussi. J'ai eu droit aux Zombies, alors ça va suffir.

-Écoutez, l'interrompit Anna, je suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Savvy? Je veut juste que vous relaxiez, d'accord? Mais dites-moi... C'est vrai cette histoire de Zombies, ou quelque chose dans le genre?

-Oui, malheuresement. Quel est votre nom?

-Moi c'est Anna Sparrow. Vous?»

            La figure de l'aristocrate devint livide, voir blême. Anna était confuse. La jeune fille avait l'air de la connaître, mais sans la connaître vraiment. 

« -Alors? Avez-vous perdu votre langue? Anna laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Mon nom est... elle chuchota, est Elisabeth Swann. Mais Barbossa et son équipage croient que je m'appelle Elisabeth Turner, alors s'il vous plaît, ne leur révélez pas mon identité.

-D'accord, mais tutoyez-moi.

-D'accord. »

            C'est à ce moment que deux faces de babouins –qui s'appellaient Pintel et Raggetti—entrèrent dans la chambre.

« C'est le temps, petite fleur. »

            Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard perplexe et haussèrent les épaules. La face de babouin nommé Pintel continua :

« Mais toi, (en se référant à Anna) tu restes ici. »

            Anna lui fit une grimace, et ils s'en allèrent, emportant Elisabeth avec eux. Bien sur, quand tout l'équipage s'en iraient, elle sortirait d'ici. Quand elle fut à peu près sûre que personne n'était dans les parages (Dieu sait que même avec une ouïe très fine, on ne peut pas tout saisir), elle se leva et essaya d'aller ouvrir la porte. Premièrement, elle remarqua que le bout de bois n'était plus là. Anna se demanda comment les deux pirates ont fait pour ouvrir la porte, mais bon. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais sans grand succès. 

« Et Merde! Foutue porte! »

            Et c'est là que la « foutue porte » s'ouvrit, Nick se tenant derrière, souriant comme un gars fièr de son coup. C'est bien le cas de le dire!

« Alors tu me déteste encore? » Dit Anna.

            Comme seule réponse, Nick sourit, tenant dans ses mains le trousseau de clefs qu'il avait volé.

@@@@

*note : Pour ceux qui ont lu _Damné Pirate_ par **Maxwell16**, désolé d'avoir, hum... pris de son idée? Mais c'est pas ma fauuuteuh! J'avais fait un dessin d'une fille de la renaissance avec un tatouage de Dragon sur l'omoplate droite, et quand je l'avais fini, j'ai vu que la fille ressemblais à Anna presque comme je l'avais imaginée! (bon, tout le monde qui a vu mes dessins disent que j'ai, mettons... un talent, mais je suis tout de même pas Léonard de Vinci! J'ai que 13 ans bordel! (enfin, presque...)) Alors : **_RE-DÉSOLÉ_**!!!

Ah, juste une petite note à moi même : Je suis pas particulièrement fière de ce chapitre... Mais tout de même un peu plus que le premier que je DÉTESTE!

Ah, et une petite page pub avant de finir : allez lire et **_REVIEWER_** mon autre fic _Pirates des Caraïbes au Féminin_. PLZ!!!

Et enfin, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Honnêtement, mais **_gentiment _** en pesant sur le petit bouton au bas de la page. Et si vous trippez sur les parodies et sur les fics du SdA, allez lire les fics de Miriel. Elle est forte!


	4. une charmante évasion pas d'idée

Bonnnnnjour!!!! Bon alors c'est le chapitre, je sais qu'il est petit, et mon mot d'la fin, est... à la fin! (duhh!!!)

@@@

**Chapitre 4**

Une charmante évasion 

            Anna lui fit une grimace, et ils s'en allèrent, emportant Elizabeth avec eux. Bien sur, quand tout l'équipage s'en irait, elle sortirait d'ici. Quand elle fut à peu près sûre que personne n'était dans les parages (Dieu sait que même avec une ouïe très fine, on ne peut pas tout saisir), elle se leva et essaya d'aller ouvrir la porte. Premièrement, elle remarqua que le bout de bois n'était plus là. Anna se demanda comment les deux pirates ont fait pour ouvrir la porte, mais bon. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais sans grand succès. 

« Et Merde! Foutue porte! »

Et c'est là que la « foutue porte » s'ouvrit, Nick se tenant derrière, souriant comme un gars fièr de son coup. C'est bien le cas de le dire!

« Alors tu me déteste encore? » Dit Anna.

Comme seule réponse, Nick sourit, tenant dans ses mains le trousseau de clefs qu'il avait volé.

            Ils n'entendirent rien de trop spécial. Les pirates étaient partis sur une île, l'Isla de Muerta... Ils avaient emmené la fille, Elizabeth, avec eux. Anna et Nick se dépêchèrent de mettre un bateau à l'eau et d'y monter. Nick prit les rames, et Anna le dirigea, pour ne pas qu'ils foncent dans Dieu seul sait quoi... Après un long moment de pagaiement en tous sens qui sembla une éternité, Nick décida de briser la glace –au sense figuré du terme, bien sur. 

« Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça, à force de tourner en rond?

-Crois-tu que j'le sais, moi? Dit Anna en regardant l'entrée de la grotte. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait- ?

-Non! 

-Quoi, non? J'ai pas encore fini ma phrase!

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et NON, on va pas dans cette grotte!

-Mais tu te prends pour qui!? Ragea Anna.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a sa tête sur ses épaules! On va encore se faire prendre! »

            Anna le maudit intérieurement, et se maudissa elle-même par la même occasion. Elle devait prendre les grands moyens. Ceux qui fonctionnent toujours, à ce qu'on dit par ici. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, et commença un discours qui ne s'avèrerait pas si long que ça –simple déduction.

« Tu sais Nick, ces pirates naviguent sur ces eaux, et pillent et tout et tout depuis trèèèès longtemps... 

-Oui et alors?

-_Il est taré celui-là, c'est pas possible! _Pensa t-elle. Il y a un gros trésor là-dedans à ce qu'on dit... »

            Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il rama le plus vite possible vers la cave, sachant qu'Anna, en ce moment, essayait de ne pas exploser de rire en le voyant comme ça. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la grotte, Nick continua de ramer et Anna les éclaira. 

            Ils arrivèrent dans la nappe souterraine. Tout était magnifique, sauf pour quelques skelettes qui jonchaient les bordures en pierre. Dans l'eau, plein de richesses et de pièces d'or et d'argent s'y déposaient, signe que le trésor devait être immense. Nick finit de ramer, ils étaient rendus  au bord, là où on doit débarquer. Anna débarqua la première, suivi de Nick, qui lui était carrément hypnotisé par le trésor qui s'étendait devant lui. Les deux ados restèrent figés au son d'une voix.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné une raison de ne pas me faire confiance? Fais-nous une faveur, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais reste ici, et essaie de ne pas faire quelques chose de stupide... »

            Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, se demandant qu'est ce que cette voix foutait ici. Au moment où le propriétaire de la voix allait droit sur eux, Anna prit Nick par le bras et se tassèrent pour être hors de la vue du pirate. Ils attendirent un peu... rien ne se passa. Jusqu'au moment où peu de temps après que le pirate inconnu (ben là pas si inconnu que ça, vous savez déjà c'est qui... mais pas ces deux-là!) partit, un jeune homme sortit de l'endroit et passa près d'eux en prenant une rame... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec une _rame_? Au moment où il s'apprétait à partir, il remarqua Anna et Nick. 

_Merde!_ Pensèrent les deux ados à l'unisson.

            Le jeune homme les regarda surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir deux adolescents sur l'Isla de Muerta... Il se dirigea près d'eux et prit une longue respiration. Il ne trouva rien à dire... absolument rien. Alors il les regarda comme ça, et finit par trouver quelque-chose :

« Euh... J'dois aller assommer quelqu'un, alors vous m'excuserez. 

-C'est tout? Renchérit Anna.

-Euh...

-Elle a pas tord, ajouta Nick.

-Euh...

-Est-ce que c'est tout ce que vous savez dire? Re-renchérit Anna. 

-Ben non, mais c'est juste que c'est rare de voir deux ados tels que vous sur l'Isla de Muerta. Bon alors vous m'excuserez. »

            Et puis il s'en alla sens même ajouter un mot. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent avec une face de fuckés, mais à part ça, tout vas TRÈS bien, mon œil. Ils sont pris sur une île de la mort –d'après les grands dires de Nick qui dit qu'il a prit des cours d'espagnol—, tous seuls, à part peut-être avec une gang de cinglés et deux niaiseux. Tout ça parce que MISS Sparrow l'a voulu ainsi –bon, on sait qu'elle l'a pas voulu, mais mettons. 

@@@

Après quelques jours, quand Jack réussit encore à s'échapper de l'île 

            Ça faisait un jour et une nuit que Anna et Nick étaient dans cette saloperie (désolé du langage...) de grotte, sans manger ni boire. Les pirates étaient revenus pour une raison _x_, et Anna n'avait pas revu la fille nommée Elizabeth. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle devait s'asseoir sur cette roche très dure, et n'avait rien à faire à part s'ennuyer. Aux moments les plus chanceux, elle échangeait une conversation avec son « distrayant » compagnon. Mais souvent la conversation tournait toujours en chicane. 

            De son côté, Nick n'était pas plus amusé. Anna faisait tout pour le faire chier en faisant exprès de faire des bruits la nuit, ou bien en lui lançant des petites roches quand il avait le dos tourné. D'après lui, elle essayait de s'amuser un peu, mais cela ne lui plaisait guère. En fait ça l'énervait tellement qu'une fois, il s'est levé vers elle et la gifla—ce qu'il appellait une gifle amicale. 

            Maintenant, les deux ennemis sont assis dos à dos, attendant quelque chose que même eux ne savaient pas quoi. 

            Tout à coup, les pirates commençèrent à sortir de la grotte en marchant. Le premier pirate de la « gang » marcha dans l'eau et se noya, enfin, c'est ce que pensèrent les deux jeunes. Quand ils virent que les autres le suivait, ils avait une face de ??????. Anna s'approcha, sans trop en être consciente. Un des pirates la remarqua et sortit de la ligne. 

@@@

            Jack Sparrow examinait attentivement une statue en or. Il était dans cette grande cave volcanique remplie de richesses ammassées au cours de nombreuses années. Plus loin, se trouvait le trésor maudit de Cortéz, et plus bas, était assis un de ses plus grands ennemis, le capitaine Barbossa. Il prit la parole le premier :

« Je croyait que j'avais tout compris, mais j'ai compris que t'es un homme difficile à prévoir... (A/N : Bon, là désolé, j'me rappelle plus de ce qu'il dit en français...)

-Moi? répondit le pirate, je suis malhonnête. Et un homme malhonnête on peut toujours se fier qu'il soit malhonnête. Honnêtement, c'est les hommes honnêtes qu'il faut que tu fasses attention, car on peut jamais prévoir quand ils vont faire quelque-chose de vraiment... stupide. »

            La figure de Barbossa se déforma en une grimace en voyant qu'il s'est fait avoir. Il se dépêcha de sortir son épée et de se battre. Will Turner, le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure, réussit à se défaire de ses liens grâce à l'épée que Jack lui avait lançé.

            Finalement, tout le monde se battait. Les méchants contre les gentils. Le pirate, Anna et Nick arrivèrent au beau milieu de la charmante bagarre que débutait. Anna et Nick ne perdirent pas leur temps, ils frappèrent le pirate, et l'envoyèrent promener. 

            Du côté à Jack, il se battait comme il le pouvait, tout en gardant son air de clown drogué. Passons à celui de Will : il se battait présentement contre deux pirates. Anna le regarda, et puis soudainnement entendit une voix étrangement familière qui lui criait après :

« Anna! Arrêtes de bailler aux corneilles et vient donc m'aider!!! »

            Elle vit son joyeux compagnon de route être enseveli par des tonnes de trucs en or et en argent que les pirates lui lançaient. Anna, consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de rêver, pris le devant et emprunta l'épée qu'un des pirates avait en rechange, et le frappa à la nuque. Il se retourna, comme l'autre, et commençèrent à lui courir après, laissant le morveux derrière. 

            La future pirate avait grand besoin d'aide. Par chance, un grand bâton en or vînt frapper les deux pirates qui la poursuivait. Elle remarqua que c'était la fille qu'elle avait vu tantôt, Elizabeth. Elle lui adressa un sourire, et passa aider Will. 

            Anna Sparrow regarda autour d'elle, essayant de localiser Nick. Il était encore mal pris. Trois pirates lui collait au cul maintenant. Elle soupira bruyament et finit par venir à sa rescousse. À à peu près trois mètres de distance, et hurla :

« Hé! Faces de babouins! »

            La réaction des pirates fut immédiate; ils se retournèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et la regardèrent en la méprisant du regard. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'ils voulait au plus profond de leurs âmes lui déchirer les entrailles, alors elle déguerpit au plus vite. Elle passa proche d'une explosion, faisant attention de ne pas se faire frapper par les projectiles. Plus loin, on pouvait encore entendre Nick qui se disait :

« Elle a volé ma réplique... »

@@@

_Plus tard..._

            Le capitaine Jack Sparrow se fit transpercer par une épée, sa propre épée... Il recula de quelques pas sous le sourire satisfait de Barbossa. Il fit encore quelques pas pour reculer dans le clair de lune où il révéla sa forme que skellette. Le sourire de Barbossa s'effaça, remplaçé par de la haine. Ils continuèrent à se battre pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit un coup de feu. Anna et Nick arrêtèrent de se battre et allèrent voir qu'est ce que c'était.

« Dix ans que tu traines ce pistolet, et tu manques ton coup, dit Barbossa.

-Il ne l'a pas manqué, affirma Will en laissant tomber les pièces imbibées de sang dans le coffre. »

            Barbossa regarda son torse et vit que du sang en jaillit. Il releva la tête et dit d'une voix faible :

« Je sens... le froid. »

            Et il tomba sur un petit tas de objects sans valeur en entrainant une pomme. Il reste maintenant en paix. Tous se regardèrent, et Jack et Will venaient juste de remarquer la présence des deux ados. Elizabeth, quant à elle, s'en alla, en adressant un sourire. Le capitaine et le jeune homme s'approchèrent d'Anna et de Nick. 

« Alors on passera pas par 36 000 chemins, commença le capitaine, quels sont vos noms?

-Moi c'est Nick Halleyway.

-Moi c'est Anna Sparrow... et vous?

-Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow. »

.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':. Réponses aux fabulisismes reviews!!! .:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.

**Cybel**: Raaa!!!! Merci^^ c'est zennnntil!!! Bon c'est vrai qu'y faut pas exagérer en disant que Nick est aussi nice qu'elle... mais moi j'le trouve marrant! Ben oui, il fait toujours le con!!! Lolllll!!!!! Faut que j'arrêtes, j'délire!! Alors ça me fait BEAUCOUP plaisir que tu me reviews! Parce que tu vois, t'es celle qui me reviews le plus souvent, loll!!!! Et merci encore pour la luck, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin!^^ (bon, me dis pas que c'est un baby-chapt, je sais...) J'ai hâte aussi à la suite de _Imprévus_, chao!

**Love Sparrow**: Kikoo!!! Merci de me trouver incroyable! J'tai vraiment fait frissonner? Waouh! J'savais pas que j'étais si bonne que ça! *mumble, mumble* Leggy : oui, elle se vante souvent! Moi : Quossé qu'y fait là lui? RETOURNE À TON POSTER!!!! Méchant elfe! Couché! Bon alors désolé pour cet intermède farfelu, c'est que Leggy était tanné de rester dans son poster... ah, ces Elfes... Bon alors j'ai hâte aux suites de tes fics! Bye!

Miriel : Euuuhhhh... Ouais c'est ça : VOUI tu ressembles à Frodon! Nananananèèèreuh!!!! Leggy : Elle aime aussi faire chier le monde! Moi : J'TAI DIT DE RETOURNER À TON POSTER!!!!! RRRRRR!!!!! Leggy : *puppy-eyes* mais...      moi : ÇA MARCHE PAS AVEC MOUA!!  Leggy : Shit...    Moi : c'est dans le vocabulaire des Elfes, ça? 

**Emilie**: Salut!!! Bon euhhh... voilà la suite!! Leggy : c'est parce qu'elle a rien à dire!    Moi : RRRRR!!! Leggy : ok, ok...

**Aries25** : j'ai autant de talent? Merci!!^^   *Leggy passe derrière moi en croyant que j'l'entend pas* moi : Tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement?? Leggy : *gloups* *cours* Moi : J'vais t'attrapper!!!!! Bon alors désolé Arie, j'dois aller remettre quelqu'un dans son poster *part à courir après Leggy*

.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':. my HUUUUUGGE word of the end.:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':..:'':.

            Salut chères faces de piment, c'est un grand honneur pour moi d'accueuillir de si belles patates! *****les lecteurs sont tous fuckés* Voici mon beau mot de la fin full no where que j'ai dédié : LES LECTEURS!!!! *tout le monde me regarde croche* bon alors commençons par la fin (oui, ma gueule). D'après les ggrands dires de Bob Chiri (je crois), c'est une épidémie de baby chapt, ET ELLE A BEN RAISON!!!! Je suis désolée très chers faces de carottes pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour seulement un chapitre microscopique qui vaut pas de la shnoute. Alors, trophées et tomates (pour ce chapitre) admis!!!!!

Leggy : Mais vaut mieux lui donner un trophée!!!!

Moi : RETOURNE DANS TON POSTER IMMÉDIATTEMENT!!!!!!!! *Leggy retourne dans son poster* Bon, désolé, c'est qu'il était tanné de rester dans son poster pendant tout ce temps, mais ça se repasseras plus, promis. Alors REVIEWS sont TRÈS appréciées, MERCI!!!!

Bobs every1

Galadwen


	5. Une rencontre inoubliable

Bonjour! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic! Alors une bonne main d'applaudissement! Mais pour les fans, ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste encore l'épilogue! Je veux tout particulièrement remercier Cybel pour m'avoir encouragée tout au long de cette fic, MERCI! Et bien-sur, je n'oublie pas mes revieweurs que je n'énumèrerait pas, car il y en a beaucoup! Alors voici sans tarder les réponses aux reviews :

**Cybel** : Salut!!! Alors dans quelques instants, tu vas bientôt savoir comment Jack va réagir! Mais si tu t'attendais qu'ils soient tombés dans de l'eau de rose, attends-toi à être surprise! ARG!!! DOCTEUR MAILLOUX, SORS DE CE CORPS! (il te manque une jambe? Bah non, j'niaise!) Mais ça serai bien de se partir une secte... bon alors j'espère que tu ne va pas qualifier ce chapitre comme un baby-chapt, parce que j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à l'écrire... L'ORDI EST TOUJOURS OCCUPÉ!!!! ROAR!! Bon alors j'espère que tu vas apprécier!! 

**BoB Chiri** : Merci pour tes reviews! Ça me fait _drôlement_ plaisir! (ce n'est pas qu'un jeu de mots...). T'aimes pas Barbossa? (regard gêné de ma part). Mais je sais pas pourquoi, mais de plus en plus que je regarde le film (18 fois, jusqu'à date) j'le trouve de plus en plus hot... (mais j'le trouve toujours aussi laid, par exemple...). J'suis weird, hein? 

**Miriel** : Oui!!!! Leggy sort de son poster!!! Y me tape sur les nerfs!!!! La dernière fois, c'est parce qu'y avait un coup de vent! Tssssss... Ben mici pour la review! On se reparlera dans le tchat! 

**x.Pirate Girl.x** : Oui! T'est fantastique! Surtout si tu reviews! Mwahahahahaha!!!! (evil laugh) Mais la j'ai changé mon mode de présentation... c'est tu mieux? Lollllll

**Love Sparrow** : (singing) LA SUITE! LA SUITE! LA SUITE ESSSTTTTT LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!!!!!!!!! (talking) ououououou, j'suis folle today!! Merci pour le « standing ovation devant l'écran de son ordi »! lollllllllll.

Bon, alors je vous demanderais d'apporter une boite de mouchoirs à côté de vous, et une corbeille en format extra-large pour ne pas cacher l'écran de votre ordinateur avec les mouchoirs, merci!

_Rappel:_

_Barbossa regarda son torse et vit que du sang en jaillit. Il releva la tête et dit d'une voix faible :_

_« Je sens... le froid. »_

_ Et il tomba sur un petit tas d'objets sans valeur en entraînant une pomme. Il reste maintenant en paix. Tous se regardèrent, et Jack et Will venaient juste de remarquer la présence des deux ados. Elizabeth, quant à elle, s'en alla, en adressant un sourire. Le capitaine et le jeune homme s'approchèrent d'Anna et de Nick. _

_« Alors on passera pas par 36 000 chemins, commença le capitaine, quels sont vos noms?_

_-Moi c'est Nick Halleyway._

_-Moi c'est Anna Sparrow... et vous?_

_-Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow. »_

CHAPITRE CINQ Une rencontre inoubliable 

« Le... le ca... capitaine Jack... Sparrow? » Dit Nick, tendis qu'Anna ne pouvait plus sortir un seul son de sa bouche, dû au choc.

« En chair et en os... mais pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça, elle? Dit-il à l'intention d'Anna.

-Bien c'est que... continua Nick, je suis heureux de vous présenter votre fille, Cap'tain! »

Le capitaine recula d'un pas. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas s'imaginer que le capitaine Jack Sparrow allait s'occuper d'un môme! S'en était trop. Il devait trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de ces deux jeunes. Il décida donc d'employer la mesure la plus simple et la plus efficace; la coïncidence.

« Ma fille? Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Sparrow est un nom bien répandu! Et en Angleterre aussi, si je me fie à votre accent... L'habit ne fait pas le moine, alors vous m'excuserez, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Et le « brave » capitaine se tourna et poursuivit son chemin vers un tas d'objets en or. Furieuse, Anna se ressaisit et courut vers le capitaine. Il projetait quelques bijoux en métaux précieux par terre, choisissant ceux qu'il voulait garder. Juste au moment où il se retournait, il tomba nez à nez (façon de parler) avec une Anna en colère. Bien, voyez-vous, dans ce fic, le capitaine n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de me foutre la paix! Cria t-il.

-J'VOUS AI FOUTU LA PAIX PENDANT 17 ANS!!! Cria Anna de plus belle. »

Des larmes de colère coulaient maintenant sur son visage, et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Voyant cela, Nick et Jack se sentaient bien mal à l'aise. Nick, parce qu'il avait gâché près de 17 ans de sa vie, et Jack, parce qu'il avait gâché sa vie tout court (en parlant de Anna). Anna essaya de se calmer, s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa manche et respira profondément.

« Vous ferez bien de retourner à votre navire, capitaine, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour vous. Dit-elle sèchement. »

Elle s'en alla vers la sortie sans même rappeler Nick. Les deux hommes abandonnés se regardèrent sans dire mot. Puis, dans un geste brusque, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Arrivés là, ils ne virent que Will et Elizabeth qui les attendaient, aucune trace d'Anna Sparrow. Elizabeth leur expliquèrent qu'elle avait prit une des chaloupes et était partie seule.

« Vous êtes conscient de ce que vous venez de faire? ! Cria Nick à l'intention du capitaine.

-Ferme-la!! Riposta celui-ci.

-Non, j'vais pas la fermer!

-Oui, tu vas te la fermer!!

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES IDIOT OU QUOI? C'EST VOTRE FILLE!!! »

Jack avala sa salive, sous les yeux de Will et Elizabeth bien braqués sur lui. Il était trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'il avait infiniment tord. Par un seul regard, il fit comprendre aux autres qu'il allait arranger ça plus tard. Ils prirent donc la chaloupe, et Will s'installa aux rames.

Du côté de Anna

Elle ramait frénétiquement, avec espoir de trouver le navire qui la remmènerait à terre. Elle vit l'Intrépide qui flottait non-loin, et décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Après avoir ramé quelque chose comme cinq minutes, elle arriva enfin au bord de l'Intrépide. Elle y entendit des cris de joie, comme après une bataille. Elle monta par l'échelle avec toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas être aperçue. Mais l'opération était impossible, car il y avait des gardes partout. Finalement, l'un d'eux la repéra.

« Qui êtes-vous, étrangère? Dit-il.

-Je... je m'appelle Anna...

-Bien, Anna... Étiez-vous dans cette grotte là-bas?

-Oui...

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée? S'inquiéta le soldat.

-Non! Anna paraissait de plus en plus ennuyée.

-Suivez-moi. »

Le soldat l'emmena dans une petite pièce ou résidait un lit et une table de chevet avec un miroir. Elle avait une chambre! Mais ce n'était que pour la nuit, jusqu'à leur retour à Port Royal...

Côté de Jack, Will, Elizabeth et Nick.

« Ils ont fait ce qui était mieux pour eux, j'peux pas en demander plus...

-Mais... commença Nick, vous êtes le Capitaine Jack Sparrow! Vous pouvez pas vous laisser abattre comme ça!

-Mon gars, il y a une chose que tu peux pas comprendre : quand y'a plus d'issue, y'a plus d'issue... »

Jack baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir dit la chose qu'il venait de dire à l'instant. Lui, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow... Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il aurait baissé les bras un jour. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas échapper à Norrington et ses hommes. Lui, qui avait cherché la Perle Noire pendant dix ans, et tout ce qu'il recevait en retour? Rien. Même pas la chance de pouvoir sentir le gouvernail entre ses doigts.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin vers le navire. Arrivés là, Jack permit aux autres d'embarquer en premier; il monta le dernier. Il avait réussit à tuer Barbossa, mais il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de son voyage... La colère monta en lui. Et elle monta encore plus quand il vit que Norrington était joyeux à l'idée d'avoir pu capturer et des pirates, et le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Le lieutenant Gillette les accompagna dans une cabine. Quand ils y rentrèrent, ils eurent tous la surprise de voir Anna étendue sur un lit, en train de dormir. Jack expliqua aux autres qu'il voulait être seul avec sa fille, et réussit à convaincre Elizabeth qui ne voulait pas la réveiller. Finalement elle céda, vu la façon dont Will et Nick la regardaient. Ils sortirent, tendis que Jack s'approchait du lit (prière de ne pas penser croche).

Il la regarda longuement, réalisant à quel point elle lui ressemblait, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il remarqua bientôt la trace de quelques cicatrices, dues aux mauvais traitements infligés à l'orphelinat. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, si bien qu'il commençait déjà à pleurer. Ses larmes tombaient sur le visage d'Anna, et la réveillèrent. Elle se leva, sous les yeux gênés du Capitaine.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là, vous? Elle lui demanda.

-Et bien... je... je suis venu pour m'excuser...

-... Ah!...

-J'imagine que je dois avoir un peu l'air idiot comme ça...

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez l'air idiot?

-Ben... j'sais pas... »

Et contre toute attente, ils commencèrent à rire si fort, qu'Elizabeth arriva en hâte dans la chambre et quand elle les vit, elle appuya son bras sur sa hanche en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Franchement! ».

Plus tard, arrivés à Port Royal, à la potence.

« MAIS J'VIENS JUSTE DE LE CONNAÎTRE, IL PEUT PAS CREVER MAINTENANT!!!

-Mademoiselle Sparrow! Si vous ne vous calmez pas maintenant, nous vous pendrons bien volontiers, seulement pour le fait d'exister, annonça le Commodore.

-Bon, alors quand vous déciderez si je dois mourir ou non, vous me l'annoncerez! Dit Jack. »

Anna s'approcha de la cellule de son père, et annonça dans le plus grand calme :

« Ça a été un honneur pour moi de t'avoir rencontré, après 17 ans de recherches. Mais même si tu dois... crever... aujourd'hui, j'veux que tu saches que j'suis fière d'avoir un pirate comme père. »

Et après ce discours elle s'en alla, adressant un regard plein de dégoût à un Commodore qui paraissait bien mal à l'aise. Quelques soldats accompagnèrent Anna dans ses appartements. Quelques femmes de chambre lui donnèrent son « pyjama » pour la nuit. Mais cette nuit-là, elle ne put dormir du tout.

Le lendemain matin, au manoir du Gouverneur Swann.

Anna essayait sans arrêt de convaincre le gouverneur de ne pas faire pendre Jack. À chaque supplication, le gouverneur refusait, et chaque fois que le gouverneur refusait, Anna donnait de plus en plus d'excuses, et ainsi de suite. Le gouverneur était très sensible, mais il refusait catégoriquement de contourner les lois, même contre toutes les raisons du monde.

Voyant que ses efforts ne mèneraient à rien, elle décida de retourner dans ses appartements. Sur son chemin, elle rencontra Will. Il semblait aussi abattu qu'elle. Au moins il me comprend, pensa Anna. Elle était trop triste pour aller lui parler, alors elle passa son chemin, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Après-midi, lieu de pendaison du Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

« Jack Sparrow-

-Capitaine, CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow...

-...et de piraterie en général. Que Dieu ait pitié de votre âme ! »

Anna regardait la scène avec horreur, elle avait même le goût de vomir. Le bourreau mettait la corde sur la gorge de Jack. Elle s'était évanouie à ce moment précis. Le gouverneur, le commodore et Elizabeth se penchèrent pour voir ce qu'elle avait. Mais Will avait profité de ce moment pour faire libérer Jack. Rendus au bord du fort, quand Will laissait tomber son épée par terre, Elizabeth et Anna arrivèrent en hâte, essayant de ne pas s'enfarger dans leurs robes. Elizabeth rejoignit Will. Jack lança un petit clin d'œil à sa fille, et dit :

« Bon alors... je me sens très bien face à la situation! (Anna étouffa un fou rire) Je crois qu'on est arrivés à un endroit très spécial! Spirituellement, économiquement... grammaticalement... (un autre fou rire étouffé de la part d'Anna) Ah, commodore, sachez que j'étais de votre côté... sachez-le... (il prit Anna par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui) Elizabeth... ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre nous, trésor... (regard de t'es-mieux-de-te-la-fermer de la part d'Elizabeth) je suis désolé... Will! ... joli chapeau! Messieurs! Vous vous souviendrez toujours de ce jour comme le jour où— »

Il « sauta » dans l'eau de façon à ce qu'il put s'enfuir, mais la robe d'Anna était trop pesante, et elle calait dans le fond. Jack plongea immédiatement pour aller la chercher. Il ne put malheureusement pas la remonter, car elle était trop lourde. Il dut lui enlever la robe, au grand bonheur d'Anna qui ne la supportait plus. Ils nagèrent donc jusqu'à la Perle Noire.

Sur la Perle Noire.

« Je croyais que vous deviez respecter le code?

-On s'est dit que c'était plus comme... un code de conduite... Mais... c'est qui elle, cap'tain?

-Elle? C'est ma fille! »

Tout le monde fut bien content de voir une nouvelle recrue. Si content, que même Gibbs n'avait pas mentionné que ça portait malheur d'avoir une femme sur un navire. Jack finit enfin par avoir son navire (et toucher le gouvernail!), et Anna... c'est pas compliqué à deviner!

« we're devils and black sheep and really bad egg's... drink up me hearties yo ho! »

**FIN **

Thank you for all that you brought to me, I will never forget you all.

_Galadwen, i Galmorn Amlug, iestch maer arad. _

* * *

« Time doesn't exist, we only live in the present. What we call past are only memories, and future is only hope for a better present. »

_Seichi Kirima_


End file.
